Clefairy
Clefairy (Japanese: ピッピ Pippi) is a -type (formerly -type) Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from Cleffa and into Clefable. In the Pocket Monsters Manga, Red's Clefairy evolves into Mewthree for a brief period of time. Biology Physiology Clefairy is a small, pink Pokémon with a cute appearance. Many people think Clefairy looks like a combination of two Pokémon, because it has a body like a Jigglypuff's, but ears like Pikachu's. Its ears are brown and it has a long tail. Special abilities Clefairy can have the ability Magic Guard or Cute Charm. Cute Charm allows Clefairy to have a 30% chance to infatuate the foe if the foe is the opposite gender and a physical attack hits Clefairy. Magic Guard allows Clefairy to only get damage by attacks. Clefairy can jump very high, as seen in the anime, and can hear very well. This is often the reason why they are hard to find. Evolution Clefairy evolves into Clefable when a Moon Stone is used on it. Cleffa evolves into Clefairy when it levels up with a high friendship. Game info Game locations |redblue=Mt. Moon, Rocket Game Corner |rbrarity=Rare |yellow=Mt. Moon |yrarity=Rare |goldsilver=Mt. Moon |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Routes 3 and 4 (Night), Mt. Moon |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Mt. Moon, Rocket Game Corner|, Trade |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Mt. Coronet |dprarity=Common |platinum=Mt. Coronet |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Mt. Moon, Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Uncommon }} Side game locations |Pokemon=Clefairy |Channel=Viridian Forest |Trozei=Huge Storage 3, Mr. Who's Den |PMD=Joyous Tower (9F-14F) |PMD2=Marine Resort (B1F-B19F) |Rumble=Gravel Cave }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Its magical and cute appeal has many admirers. It is rare and found only in certain areas. |yellow=Adored for their cute looks and playfulness. They are thought to be rare, as they do not appear often. |gold=The moonlight that it stores in the wings on its back apparently gives it the ability to float in midair. |silver=Its adorable behavior and cry make it highly popular. However, this cute Pokémon is rarely found. |crystal=Though rarely seen, it becomes easier to spot, for some reason, on the night of a full moon. |ruby=On every night of a full moon, groups of this Pokémon come out to play. When dawn arrives, the tired Clefairy return to their quiet mountain retreats and go to sleep nestled up against each other. |sapphire=On every night of a full moon, groups of this Pokémon come out to play. When dawn arrives, the tired Clefairy return to their quiet mountain retreats and go to sleep nestled up against each other. |emerald=On every night of a full moon, they come out to play. When dawn arrives, the tired Clefairy go to sleep nestled up against each other in deep and quiet mountains. |firered=Its adorable appearance makes it popular as a pet. However, it is rare and difficult to find. |leafgreen=With its magical and cute appeal, it has many admirers. It is rare and found only in certain areas. |diamond=Thought to live with others on quiet mountains, it is popular for its adorable nature. |pearl=It flies using the wings on its back to collect moonlight. This Pokémon is difficult to find. |platinum=Clefairy gather on nights of a full moon to dance, and if you watch them it is said you will find happiness. |heartgold=The moonlight that it stores in the wings on its back apparently gives it the ability to float in midair. |soulsilver=Its adorable behavior and cry make it highly popular. However, this cute Pokémon is rarely found. |black=It is said that happiness will come to those who see a gathering of Clefairy dancing under a full moon. |white=It is said that happiness will come to those who see a gathering of Clefairy dancing under a full moon. |black 2 = On nights with a full moon, Clefairy gather from all over and dance. Bathing in moonlight makes them float. |white 2 = On nights with a full moon, Clefairy gather from all over and dance. Bathing in moonlight makes them float. }} Learnset Leveling TMs/HMs |gen=I}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Super Smash Bros. Clefairy appeared in Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee, where it would be released out of a Poké Ball. Appearances In the anime A group of Clefairies tried to fly to the moon in a space ship they built on Mt. Moon. Ash battled Whitney's Clefairy in A Goldenrod Opportunity. Trivia *Despite having wings, Clefairy can't learn any moves involving its wings nor is it -type too. *Clefairy was going to be called Aria. *Clefairy is the only non- -type to learn Cosmic Power along with its evolutionary family. *Originally, the Pokémon that Prof. Oak was going give Ash was a Clefairy. This means that Clefairy was going to be the face of the Pokémon Franchise. This idea was later scrapped at the last minute for Pikachu, because Pikachu was more popular than Clefairy. *Clefairy is one of three Pokémon that can learn the attack Meteor Mash, and the only non- -type to learn it. Origins Clefairy appears to be based on a star-shaped fairy whilst its name probably comes from clef (as in music) and fairy. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon